


Conflicted

by Bionicpiggy15



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bionicpiggy15/pseuds/Bionicpiggy15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia and Rey are both feeling sad and conflicted after the events that occured, they talk about it and they each see the others point of view</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conflicted

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the movie yesterday and decided to have Rey and Leia talk about how they feel because the movie never really tells us how they feel about what happened.

Rey had just returned after talking with Luke, he was going to train her in the ways of the light side, but she had a lot of pent up rage and sadness, she wanted to get it off her chest. When she saw Leia just sitting on a bench, head in hands, Rey pushed away her own emotions and went to go sit with the old general.  
"hey, are you ok?" Rey asked.  
Leia looked up,  
"I miss him"  
Rey nodded, knowing just who she was talking about, Han Solo,  
"I miss him too, I can't imagine the pain your going through"  
Leia just looked at her with wattering eyes, as she looked into Rey's  
"your conflicted" She stated, sencing Rey's strong emotions.  
"um, yes..." Rey started, not wanting to talk about how she felt.  
"its alright, you don't want to talk about it, pain is hard" Leia said.  
Rey suddenly felt like she could open up,  
"no, its just I don't know what to do"  
"what don't you know" Leia asked.  
"should I have killed Kylo Ren? Should I have ran off after discovering the lightsaber? Should I have-"  
Rey admitted before Leia interrupted,  
"what's done is done, you did well"  
"what if Kylo Ren gets more people or attacks us or-" Rey started only to get interrupted again,  
"he'll try, but we'll stop him, or maybe he'll come to his sences and come home"  
"home?"  
"er- here" leia corrected.  
"he's your son isn't he?" Rey guessed.  
"yeah" leia put her head in her hands again.  
"I am so sorry, if I had known..." Rey trailed off.  
Leia looked up,  
"no, you did the right thing, Ben's not the same person he used to be"  
"I feel so much better here than I did on Jakku, I feel at home here, I do miss Jakku" Rey said, changing the subject, knowing that was a hard subject for Leia.  
"what was it like seeing Takodana for the first time?" Leia asked, she knew that Jakku was a sandy planet like Tattoeen.  
"it was so green, and amazing!" Rey exclaimed, "it was like nothing I'd seen before"  
Leia laughed and the two women hugged.  
They took turns talking about their past and conforting the other. By the time they had run out of things to say, they both started laughing, it felt good to tell someone.  
"thanks you, Leia" Rey said.  
"for what?" Leia asked.  
"for letting me talk to you about all this" Rey replied.  
"no, thank YOU, I thought if I couldn't get this off my chest I wouldn't focus then make bad battle decisions and get a lot of people killed" Leia said.  
"it was nice to have someone who knows what I'm going through, will help me and let me help them" Rey agreed.  
Leia smilled and nodded. The Women hugged one more time before getting up,  
"are you excited to train to be a jedi?" Leia asked.  
"yeah" Rey replied.  
"I could help you train too, Luke is my brother, l could help him train you" Leia suggested.  
"really, you'd do that?" Rey asked, "are you sure you have the patience?"  
"yeah, I hope so" Leia laughed, throwing her arm around Rey's shoulders.  
The two headed off to go train. Both a lot happier and both glad to talk to someone.

**Author's Note:**

> and that's their conversation, I hope you liked it :)


End file.
